


Morning Jolt

by Crack_Alchemist



Series: Les Basiers [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Academy, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Romance, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crack_Alchemist/pseuds/Crack_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the best part of waking up.</p><p>Prompt Word:  Therapy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Jolt

He knew it was horribly improper, but he loved the fact that he could see her every morning on his way to AM Calisthenics.  He always turned his head and watched her through the chain link fence as she stood there in the firing yard.  The way the morning sunlight glinted off of her hair, and off of the steel in the barrel of her gun as she stood there and practiced.  The way her tiny hands held the sidearm; one finger gently poised on the trigger, the other hand cupping the bottom of the butt, holding her steady as she aimed and fired, only because her wrists were still too delicate the hold the heavy piece in one hand alone.

Her soldier family–mother, grandmother _and_ grandfather–would have all shot him dead if they knew how he watched her every morning on his way to AM Calisthenics.  But, she was like his morning cup of coffee, his therapy for the crazy last days of the Academy.  She helped him wake up when he least wanted to be among the waking world, and reminded him that he’d joined this man’s army for a reason.

He also like the way he nearly jumped out of his skin when she fired, so early in the morning that it was absolutely obscene.  Because she kept him on his toes at his weakest time of the day.

He hoped that, when he finally assumed his role as an official dog of the military, that he would have such people in his staff, people who would keep him on his toes when he was at his weakest moments of the day.


End file.
